Freed Justine, Bickslow
|image= |arc=S-Class Trial arc |place=Tenrou Island |result=Freed, Bickslow and Lisanna are victorious. |side1= *Freed Justine *Bickslow *Lisanna |side2= *Rustyrose |forces1= Freed Justine *Yami no Ecriture *Swordmanship Bickslow *Human Possession *Figure Eyes Lisanna *Take Over |forces2= Rustyrose *Arc of Embodiment |casual1=Freed, Bickslow and Lisanna are uninjured. |casual2=Rustyrose is moderately injured. }} is a battle fought between Mages of Fairy Tail, Freed Justine, Bickslow and Lisanna, and member of The Seven Kin of Purgatory from Grimoire Heart, Rustyrose. Prologue At the Guild's campsite, Levy McGarden and Lisanna are happy to hear Pantherlily's news about the rest of the group coming there since there are a lot of wounded people and if an enemy were to attack, they'd be defenseless. Levy is disappointed that even the master was beaten, but she says that she can't give up no matter what. As she says this, Rustyrose appears telling them that it's important to know when to give up and that now he will eat every single one of them and not leave one fairy left.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 12-14 Battle The details of the beginning of this fight are unknown. Rustyrose is sent flying and Lisanna, Levy and Lily are shocked, Rustyrose falls and asks who the hell they are. Freed and Bickslow appear, Lisanna is happy to see them and Pantherlily asks them why are they here. They say that they saw the signal flare and came back with Gildarts. Rustyrose says that a couple more people added to the mix is no problem and summons his Jet Black Sword. Bickslow says that from the beginning they never intended of doing this fair and square and now they are going to take him down and Freed says that he has committed the crime of hurting his friends, the rules don't apply to him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 10-12 Bickslow attacks with Baryon Formation, but Rustyroses uses his Golden Shield after reciting it's incantation and uses it to defend himself against Bicklow's attack. Freed uses Yami no Ecriture: Pain, but Rusty dodges it using his Pegasus Wings. In the air, Rustyrose asks if they think they can defeat his creativity, his power is infinite, and summons The Sacred Guardian Beast, Belfast the Hurricane and commands it to tear them down. Pantherlily is shocked, but Bickslow uses Crush and destroys it. Rustyrose is awestruck and says that it is impossible, Freed uses Yami no Ecriture: Absolute Shadow and attacks Rustyrose. Pantherlily and Lisanna are amazed at the power of the Thunder God Tribe, Evergreen watches from the side with a smile and Levy says that this is how they are like when they are serious. Bickslow and Freed stand above Rustyrose, Bickslow tells him to get up and Freed says that there is no path to redemption for him. Rustyrose asks himself if what he is feeling in his heart is fear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 13-17 Rustyrose gets up and thinks that this fear his he is feeling is not bad, adjusts his glasses, and says that fear just gives more inspiration for his imagination. He uses Ghosts of the Britear which wrap around Bickslow and Freed's bodies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 2-4 Rustyrose attacks with Jet Black Sword and Freed an Bickslow suddenly collapse as if by exhaustion along with the Fairy Tail Mages all over the island when the Tenrou Tree at the center of the island falls by Azuma's hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 14 However, later, when Erza Scarlet defeats Azuma in their battle, they and the other Fairy Tail members recover their Magic and energy once more. Bickslow attacks Rustyrose with his babies and Freed slashes him with his sword.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Page 6-7 Rusty rose calls on his Tower of Dingir, which takes a hold of them, Lisanna, Levy and Pantherlily. Everyone panics, Bickslow takes off his mask, Rustyrose reminds him that his Figure Eyes won't work on someone wearing glasses, but Bickslow says that he wasn't targeting him, and their only hope had one eye open. Elfman gets up, Bickslow tells him that he will be taking control of him and Elfman agrees. Bickslow commands him to go and Elfman heads towards Rustyrose and kicks him the back of the neck, dispelling the Tower of Dingir. Lisanna uses Animal Soul: Wings to give Freed a launching pad, which he uses to launch himself towards Rustyrose and finishing him with Yami no Ecriture: Destruction.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Pages 10-16 Aftermath References Category:Fights